One For The Road
by pixie smiles
Summary: The streets of London felt nice as I drove on. I didn't know where I was going but it was far away from most of my problems and that was good enough for me until I nearly ran over the one that I wanted. DanxOC (NO PHAN) Inspired by the Arctic Monkeys


**One For The Road**

For once I felt like I was driving to nowhere. The rainy streets felt empty as I kept driving.

_An Hour Ago_

Tonight I was celebrating my birthday and my engagement. I had all my friends from the States and from the Kingdom all in a bar celebrating me. I couldn't help but feel this pit in my stomach instead of excitement.

Everyone was having a good time, while I stood around sober watching everyone mingle.

I felt warm and before I could head outside I could hear my friends searching for me.

"Happy birthday Terra!" They all cheered. I smiled and went with them to where the cake was placed.

As they sang Happy birthday, I pretend to enjoy it and blow out the candles all while hoping that I didn't have to be in here for another second longer.

"Speech!" Sometime I hate my friends but truly I love them.

"Hi everyone. I hope you're enjoying yourself and um, thank you for coming to celebrate me." Everyone took a drink to that and I disappear from their sights. They were content with that as a speech and I slipped out to outside.

My phone went off, it was the man that I was going to marry in a few weeks. I cringed and pretended that I didn't get anything from him. I was going to marry someone that I didn't love. My stomach cringed as I thought about it.

The cold London air felt nice against my skin. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I lost my jacket somewhere in the bar but I didn't care to look for it.

My phone went off again and I felt my stomach going into pits.

He was a nice guy but I just didn't love him. He was funny, sweet, caring; all the things a woman would want in a man but if it's not love then what's the point.

I didn't know if I was going to go through with it or not. Even though I know that I don't love him, I wonder if I would still marry him so that I felt safe.

I didn't want to go through heartbreak even if it meant marrying someone that I didn't love I just don't think I could handle the heartbreak.

My phone went off again and this time it was my family congratulating me.

I got into my Ford Cortina and drove off, throwing my phone in the backseat. I didn't want to be feeling this way but the more that everyone tried congratulating me I couldn't help but to feel worse.

My life shouldn't be this way.

It started raining now as I drove around London. I felt like driving till I was far away from London, far from everyone but somehow I didn't think I get far. With the rain and my bad eyes I barley had time to react as I braked really hard to make sure that I didn't hit anything.

"Don't worry you didn't hit me." He said standing an inch away from the car.

"I have that bad luck where cars try to hit me whenever I'm walking so don't feel bad." He joked and smiled at me.

"Dan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I could feel myself breaking down.

I was on the verge of a quarter crisis and I nearly ran over the only man that I truly loved.

I'm having a great night.

"I got to go." I couldn't stand looking at him because it was my fault that we broke up and it's my stupid head and heart that I still love him. That was years ago, I doubt he would ever love me again.

"Terra wait." He held the driver door before I could close it.

"I'll take you home."

I slid down to the passenger side of my car, I wasn't going to risk running over another person tonight and as much as I felt so vulnerable being around Dan I just wanted to get home.

Neither of us spoke a word until he parked the car outside of my flat or at least I thought it was my flat.

He led me in.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"My flat."

I looked back at him and I remembered all the times we had together.

I felt myself crumbling as I continued to stare at him.

"Why?"

He stepped closer to be near me.

"After you left I realized that I should have been supportive. I don't know what I could have said afterwards and I'm sorry that it took a while for me to try and say something. I'm sorry Terra but I love you and I want to know if you'll be mine?"

I felt my stomach turned, say yes, say yes. I heard my brain and I threw myself at him.

I felt his warm hands on my skin, I heard his heartbeat beating like mad like I was.

"I love you Dan. I never wanted to leave without you."

He pulled my chin to meet his eyes. I felt his stare burn into mine as we crashed lips.

I missed the warmth of his skin against mine, the way he held me. I missed him.

* * *

Hi, I hope you enjoyed this short little story.

I wanted to write this because the arctic monkeys inspired me to write it and I haven't done a Dan one that I like and I really like this one. But if you guys like it more I will turn it into a series if not I'll leave it as it is.

However I want to rewrite this with more details so please give me some critics (not to harsh) and I will see you in the next story.

Thank you for reading!

-Pixie Smiles cx


End file.
